spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Run Along Now (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Run Along Now (June 4, 2018) Synopsis - Spongebob challenges Squidward to a race for whoever can get to the Krusty Krab first, with an interesting outcome. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Gary The Snail Woman Baby Old Man Jenkins Sheldon J. Plankton Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs (telegram cameo) The Story The story begins with Spongebob walking outside of his house ready for work. SPONGEBOB: I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m ready! Before he could continue onward, he spots Squidward Tentacles getting his mail. The grouchy narcissist is also still in his night robe rather than his work attire. SPONGEBOB: Hey Squidward!!! That is sure an interesting fashion choice today! SQUIDWARD: It's not a fashion choice Kelp for Brains! I just woke up from my slumber to go get my mail. Now that I have, I plan to go back to bed! SPONGEBOB: But Squidward. SQUIDWARD: But Squidward what?! SPONGEBOB: We have work. SQUIDWARD: No we don’t. SPONGEBOB: Yeah we do! It's Saturday! Sunday is our day off! SQUIDWARD: Mr.Krabs has gone out of town for the week. The Krusty Krab is closed. SPONGEBOB: I don’t believe you! I would’ve gotten the memo. SQUIDWARD: And you’re going to get a tentacle up where the sun don’t shine unless if you scram! SPONGEBOB: Oh….. I see! SQUIDWARD: What? My wrinkles? I knew I should’ve bought that deaging lotion! SPONGEBOB: No, what I meant was that you’re chicken! SQUIDWARD: Chicken? SPONGEBOB: Chicken! You are too scared at the fact that Mr.Krabs would send you to the backburner due to my amazing work ethic! SQUIDWARD: What are you talking about? I have been trying to get fired from that sinkhole since the Disco Day! SPONGEBOB: Disco Day? Was that, a now eliminated, day of the week? Squidward facepalms. SQUIDWARD: Nevermind SPONGEBOB: Anyways Squiddy, if you want to prove you are not a chicken, then try to best me in a race! SQUIDWARD: Race to where? SPONGEBOB: The Krusty Krab silly! SQUIDWARD: Hmmm, okay, challenge accepted. SPONGEBOB: Stupendous! See ya sucker! Spongebob runs off down the road. Squidward watches with a smirk on his face. Gary then slithers up. GARY: Meow meow? SQUIDWARD: Chances of him coming back? Slim, I hope! Aha! Aha! Aha! Okay, time for bed. Squidward walks off to his house to go back to bed. Spongebob continues running. He looks at his map. SPONGEBOB: Okay, if I take the third left down Conch & Coral, before taking a hard right towards the fork in the road, I should be okay! YIKES!!! Spongebob almost runs into a woman and her baby. He swerves to the right to avoid collision. The two stare at each other in shock before shrugging and walking off as if nothing happened. Spongebob takes that third left down Conch & Coral. SPONGEBOB: Okay! I should be good! Hopefully no more PEDESTRIANS! Spongebob then spots Old Man Jenkins riding a skateboard in front of him. SPONGEBOB: Whoa! Spongebob runs right around. Old Man Jenkins breathes a sigh of relief. Until his skateboard suddenly falls apart under him sending him down to the ground. OLD MAN JENKINS: All I know is pain.. Spongebob continues running & decides to take a detour before the fork in the road. SPONGEBOB: I have got to stop running into these pedestrians, pay attention, beat Squidward at this race, and.. PLANKTON: OW!!!! SPONGEBOB: Wait…. Plankton? Spongebob lifts up his shoe to see a smooshed green mushy creep drip off. Plankton then returns to his normal shape. PLANKTON: Hey you beyond idiotic barnacle brain! Watch where you’re going! SPONGEBOB: Sorry Plankton! I’m just trying to beat Squidward at this race we are doing! Want to know the details? PLANKTON: No! Now leave me alone! SPONGEBOB: Okay, bye now! PLANKTON: Good…. Spongebob accidentally crushes Plankton again and continues racing. PLANKTON: Riddance… Spongebob finally arrives at the fork in the road. Which is a literal fork in the road. SPONGEBOB: Wait! I gotta take this! Spongebob takes out his iPhone & snaps a selfie of him & the fork. He continues on his way until bumping into a trash can in the middle of the road. Patrick Star spills out of it and is alarmed. He grabs a discarded trash bone. PATRICK: What the?! Who?! Who goes there?!! SPONGEBOB: It's just me Patrick! PATRICK: Oh, hey Spongebob! Like my new house?! SPONGEBOB: What about your rock? Patrick's rock is shown full of sea spiders & sea urchins. PATRICK (lying): Eviction SPONGEBOB: Bummer PATRICK: Anyways, what's up? SPONGEBOB: I’m racing Squidward to the Krusty Krab! He must be losing hardcore right now! Squidward is shown peacefully sleeping under his bedroom covers. However, he is aware that Spongebob is still racing, and gloats about it. SQUIDWARD: Winning! Spongebob finishes cleaning up Patrick's trash can settlement. SPONGEBOB: Well I gotta be on my way now! Before he can win! See you soon Pat! Spongebob runs off while Patrick looks on. PATRICK: Who's Pat? Patrick then turns around, slips on a discarded banana peel, screams, & slides right back into his trash can. PATRICK (inside the can): Extreme! Spongebob arrives at the Krusty Krab Parking Lot. He doesn’t find Squidward there or any footprints. SPONGEBOB: Yes I win! Take that Squidward! Whoo! Okay, now time for work. Spongebob tries to walk through the front doors of the Krusty Krab but they don’t budge. SPONGEBOB: What's going on? Why are the doors locked? Spongebob then notices a telegram poorly taped to one of the front windows. He puts on his reading glasses & scans. MR.KRABS (voice in telegram): Ahoy there Spongebob & Squidward! Due to my ventures down in the what you call, Cape Cod place, the Krusty Krab will be closed for this weekend, and all next week. You will not be paid vacation time! You also cannot have fun on your day offs! That will be all! Love, Mr.Krabs. SPONGEBOB: Noooo! Squidward was right! The Krusty Krab is closed! I, the star employee was not relayed this news first! SQUIDWARD WAS!! SQUIDWARD! Oh I am such a loser! I have to go now! Spongebob begins running down the road of shame. SPONGEBOB: I hope Patrick has room for me in that trash can! Category:SquidwardTentacles35